


Edolas

by Silver_Sterling



Series: Stingue Week 2016 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Edolas, M/M, Shading character's fashion sense from another dimension, dialogue is the bane of my existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: An exploration of edo!Sting and Rogue. And the rest of Sabertooth. Opposites attract in both universes, apparently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was so hard to write because it felt so out of character when it was me thinking of their practical opposites. That being said I actually had no idea how to characterise Sting so he is completely based off the lovely [edo!stingue headcanons](http://buy-bye-bi.tumblr.com/post/153125804757/stingue-week-2016-edolas) [@taylor-fairy](http://taylor-fairy.tumblr.com/) wrote for me on tumblr.

“Shit. It’s time to go, come on!”

A flash of black against tanned skin leapt over the wall and grabbed Sting’s hand, pulling him into a stumbling sprint through the market. There was no escaping the grasp intertwined through his fingers so he just let himself be dragged along while they wove between stalls to avoid the city guards chasing them. He just had to make an entrance every time, didn’t he? No concept of the fact they were constantly put in danger because of these stunts.

Oblivious, his ‘partner’ continued to slip various produce into his bag all whilst running at full speed, disappearing off into the shadows before the shop owners noticed. The clattering of armour and weapons was getting ever closer but they made no move to stop. By now it was normal for Rogue to find him and disrupt his everyday life just to keep him company and Sting hated it. All he wanted was some peace and quiet, was that too much to ask for? Finally, after a few more lacrimas found their way into Sting’s pockets, they reached the plaza in the middle of the market and he found himself whirled around to face Rogue who was grinning ecstatically.

“Watch this!”

He reached into his pocket before pulling out a small cube then clicking a few buttons on it before chucking it into the air. Streams of shadow flew out of the centre and swirled around the pair creating a dome of thick black fog around them.

“They won’t be able to see us when we walk out through the shadows now and it’s impenetrable from the outside as long as the weather’s right, pretty cool huh? Not sure if it masks sound though so you might want to keep quiet while we get outta here.”

They pushed through the dome just in time to see the utter bewilderment on the guards’ faces, Rogue stopping to stick his tongue out at a few, before they slipped into the winding back alleys and made their way through town. Little wisps of black mist had tangled in Rogue’s dark hair, making stray strands stick out and flow in the slight breeze as he scraped the rest back into a messy ponytail. How he thought hiding his face in public would protect his identity and keep them under the radar while pulling flashy stunts like that every week, Sting didn’t know.

“How come I can see you if we’re invisible?” He asked cautiously, being used to the bizarre strains of magic Rogue produced out of nowhere by now. Rogue’s eyes widened and he pulled a face, looking back over his shoulder to see that no guards were tailing them so they must in fact be invisible to others. 

“Maybe because we both walked through the same black stuff? Some’s caught in your hair you know, it looks like you have bad frosted tips.” He snickered while dodging the hand that was aimed at his head. “Hey, no need to be aggressive! I just found some super useful magic, let’s go to the bar to celebrate.”

After a few minutes of walking and eye rolling from Sting, the wisps of fog twisted then quickly expanded, dissipating off into the air while a few angry shouts were heard in the distance.

“Shit. I thought I used enough for it to last longer than that.” Rogue muttered.

“And what exactly is that magic for? Defence to have a space to recover and being invisible don’t seem to go together at all.”

“I nicked it and Minerva messed around with the insides a bit so it has different settings, I just thought it’d be cool to try a few out at once. She warned me not to use it a lot in case the guild, uh I mean the ‘bar staff’, got into trouble and we needed to escape or sneak around.”

“So you took this highly specialised, limited magic and wasted it after aggravating guards to follow you on purpose? When not only did you put both of us in danger but we could have easily got out of that without using noticeably black market magic?”

“…yeah. Is that so bad? Anyway time for a drink!” The rising pitch of his voice showed he felt at least a little guilty for his stupid actions so Sting was satisfied, for now.

“YO DOBENGAL, WE’RE BACK!”

The rowdy bartender waved them over with an enthusiastic shout before busying himself with their usual drinks.

“Sting’s here today? That’s unusual. How are ya buddy? Been doing some guild work?”

Sting frantically shushed him from his position from behind Rogue. He wasn’t hiding, or that’s what he’d convinced himself, he just didn’t particularly like making small talk and even though Rogue pissed him off to no end, his love for attention and willingness to ramble on about what he found interesting (which was literally everything) was more than enough to cover for both of them socially.

“For the last time don’t talk about guild work public,” he hissed. “We’re supposed to be disbanded! You’re lucky Yukino didn’t hear that.” Both Rogue and Dobengal grimaced.

“Strict as ever I see!” he laughed before pushing a couple of glasses over the counter “Enjoy your drinks.”

“You too.” Sting muttered, already escaping to his favourite dark corner of the pub. It was only when Rogue walked over raising his eyebrows at him that he realised he’d made a mistake and banged his head on the table in embarrassment. “Go away Rogue, I don’t wanna talk.”

“That’s no way to treat your best friend who you haven’t seen in three weeks.”  

“You’re not my best friend.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” He waved his hand in dismissal.

“I hate you.” Sting mumbled.

“Anyway something big happened,” He interrupted and paused for effect, hoping for some reaction but he all he got was a slight tilt of Sting’s head. “You know the massive lacrima that was in town? Gajeel told me it was made of people who are still alive in there. Mages from a parallel world who have magic inside their bodies.”

“Come on that can’t be true, parallel worlds don’t exist.”

“What if I told you that it wasn’t just random mages from another planet, they’re different versions of the people in Edolas.”

“Now you’re just bullshitting.”

“How dare you! I’m telling the truth Sting. There were two Gajeels. Two!”

That caught Sting’s attention.

“I saw them talking! The other people are from somewhere called Earthland and they have a Fairy Tail there too. Earth Gajeel is in Fairy Tail! Weird huh?”

“I need to see it to believe you. There were two of the exact same person here? Maybe you were just drunk or something.”

“Not the same, different. The other Gajeel is a mage, has long hair, covered in piercings – he actually has eyebrows! Well kind of, they’re also piercings… Anyway the only similarities were their bodies and the fact they’re both deluded into thinking they’re talented musicians. They’re the reason that massive lacrima disappeared, you know.”

“So Gajeel and another Gajeel got rid of magic we could have used? That’s not really something to brag about.”

“Weren’t you listening when I told you that they were made of real live people? Most of Earthland’s Fairy Tail are stuck like that and they’d die if we used it. Did you see the size of that lacrima? That was only Gray and, you’ll never believe this, Knightwalker. She’s one of Fairy Tail’s strongest mages over there!”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not! There’s another Natsu who’s wimpy in the car and strong out of it and another Wendy who’s a little kid!”

“Wow a useful Natsu that must be unusual. What has this got to do with anything anyway?”

“Seriously? That’s your reaction? This is the most interesting thing that’s happened in forever aren’t you at least a little intrigued?”

Sting just shrugged and they sat in silence for a bit, Rogue grumbling under his breath about how fascinating it was and how everyone else was excited to talk to him about it. After a while Rogue broke the comfortable silence again, this time his voice was quiet and thoughtful.

“Hey, what dyou think we’d be like in that parallel world?”

“You’d probably be quiet for once which would be great.”

“Come on, take this seriously here.”

“Fine. I do think you’d be a bit quieter at least. Maybe you’d only be loud when it was just us two or whoever your closest friend is over there. You’d be hard to read and not show every single emotion you have on your face.” Rogue frowned. “And then… I think you’d be strong and level headed, probably overprotective and possessive too, and you’d look out for everyone in the guild.”

“Hey, are you saying I’m not strong here? Rude. I can look after people too!” The fake outrage couldn’t hide the warm smile on his lips, which soon turned into a smirk as he added “I think you’d wear crop tops and feather boas.”

“What the fuck? Where did that even come from?” He asked, looking down at his grey jumper and jeans. “You’re supposed to do nice ones like I did, not making me into a weird fashion nightmare!”

“Okay, okay I think you’d be a little kid like Wendy then. And me too.”

Sting scowled at him while Rogue sniggered as he held up his hands in defeat.

“Sorry, it was just a hunch,” he laughed. “For real, I think you’d always be the centre of attention and love it. You’re probably strong too and would do anything to protect your friends. Oh! And you’d be like super arrogant I bet! You’d also be stupid and childish and basically an overexcited idiot.”

“That sounds familiar...”

“Hey!”

They lapsed into silence again

“What dyou think we’d be like together?”

“What dyou mean?”

“Well, like the other Gray isn’t in love with Earth Juvia. She’s the one obsessed with him and they were shocked at Alzack and Bisca being all lovey dovey so that must be different over there too. Gray and Natsu are rivals instead of best friends. I just thought maybe our relationship would be different too.”

“You mean I’d actually like you?”

“…Forget it.”

Sting sighed.

“I think we’d be inseparable if our personalities were as we described them. They kind of go together don’t you think? Two halves of a whole. Maybe we’d be in love if that’s what you’re hinting at, I don’t know. I doubt you’d fall for an idiot in a crop top though.”

“I definitely would. Maybe you should change your look and then I’ll confess to you.” Sting rolled his eyes.

“You’re terrible at this kind of stuff you know, you mean fall in love with me not confessing.” He lectured.

“I know what I said.” Rogue smiled. “Guess you didn’t have to wear a crop top after all.”

Sting’s brow furrowed as he blinked slowly. Rogue actually sounded serious for once and neither of them found playing with people’s feelings funny… What was going on? He couldn’t be drunk yet. Was that real? Did Rogue, oh Gods, did Rogue just confess to him?

Glancing up, Rogue flashed him another genuine smile which only made him gawk even more.

“Sorry, I’ve made it awkward haven’t I? You can forget what I said it won’t change anything. I’ll just go.”

“Wait!” Sting’s shout attracted some wary glances from other customers as Rogue sank back into his seat.

He awkwardly slid along the booth so they were sitting next to each other and softly head butted Rogue’s shoulder. A warm hand stroked his hair in apology but he shook his head, looking up into deep ruby red.

“You’re not just doing this because you want to be like us in a parallel universe right?” Sting mumbled against his shoulder. Rogue turned to face him, keeping one hand on the back of his neck.

“You know I wouldn’t do that Sting.” Had his name ever sounded better? He didn’t think so. “I like us just as we are.”

They were leaning forward now, slowly snaking their arms around each other.

“Good,” Sting murmured against closed lips. “Me too.”

Finally leaning into the kiss Sting felt a sense of relief and comfort flood through him even as Dobengal was cheering loudly in the background and he could feel people’s eyes on them. Maybe they were together and in love in another world, maybe they had been for years. But he was glad that right here and now it was just beginning and he could appreciate all of this fully from the start. Maybe imagining the opposite of themselves had helped him see that they really did belong together, no matter what world, crop top or not, they just did.

**Author's Note:**

> Guy Fieri Sting.
> 
> Post [here](http://buy-bye-bi.tumblr.com/post/153137126757/edolas-so-my-creativity-died-when-i-tried-to-write) on tumblr if you want to share!


End file.
